For example, on a construction site, a scaffolding is set up around a building and a sheet is stretched around the scaffolding. Conventionally, in such sheet stretching, unit sheets or a sheet and a scaffolding are connected by rope or wire being passed sequentially through eyelets provided in the respective sheets.
The workability of stretching sheets with the rope passed through the eyelets as described above is extremely low, and much time is spent. The connection by the rope is not so satisfactory because unit sheets with eyelets must be prepared and unit sheets themselves cannot help being expensive. These problems arise similarly in sheets which are put up at a painting site or sheets for advertisement display used at tile outdoor advertisement and the like.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an sheet stretcher which is capable of stretching a sheet very easily, a sheet to be stretched by the stretcher as well as an attachment adjuster which is capable of adjusting the position of connection of the sheet stretcher to a scaffolding or the like.